


The wild youth.

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness, cute moments, with dialogues
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: Post puntata - 2x03.“Mo’ me dici ‘ndo cazzo me stai a portà?”“Te fidi?” Spadino non disse nulla, guardandolo e basta. Aureliano capì ugualmente. “Perciò statte zitto e goditi er viaggio, guarda fori dal finestrino… mi è sempre piaciuto fare giri de notte.”“Pure a me.”(O, quella volta in cui Aureliano e Spadino tentano di mettere in ordine i pensieri ma, da soli, non ce la fanno proprio.)
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The wild youth.

**Author's Note:**

> La mia primissima ff su questo fandom, sono un po' emozionata. Sono arrivata dopo anni, in ritardo come sempre, ma sono contenta di essere finalmente giunta. NON ho visto il film, so cosa accade (più o meno, molto alla larga...) ma NON l'ho visto davvero. Quindi nei commenti niente spoiler. Grazie.
> 
> Comunque questi piccoli missing moments/flussi di coscienza sono ambientati dopo la 2x03. Il primo è di Angelica, perché più di una volta è lei a chiedere a Spadino se prova ancora qualcosa per Aureliano... e onestamente, mi stringe un po' il cuore, perché si vede che lei tenga a lui. 
> 
> L'altra scena, tra Spadino e Aureliano è puramente inventata. Il secondo capitolo arriverà a breve.
> 
> Ultima cosa: il romano non è il mio accento, c'ho provato davvero a renderlo realistico... siate buon*.
> 
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, un saluto xoxo

> _We are the reckless_
> 
> _We are the wild youth_
> 
> _Chasing visions of our futures_
> 
> _One day we'll reveal the truth_
> 
> _That one will die before he gets there_
> 
> _And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_
> 
> _'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_
> 
> _We're setting fire to our insides for fun_
> 
> _Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home_
> 
> _It was a flood that wrecked this_
> 
> _And you caused it_
> 
> [Daughter - youth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEpMj-tqixs)

Angelica aveva finalmente capito, dopo tanto tempo protetta dentro una campana di vetro (d’oro massiccio), come girasse il mondo.

In effetti, aveva avuto il tempo giusto per immagazzinare informazioni che mai avrebbe potuto scoprire, se non si fosse sposata con Spadino. Era stata dura, difficile. Una lunga strada impervia e dolorosa ma, finalmente, eccola lì: al fianco di suo marito, incinta del futuro erede della famiglia Anacleti.

A lei sarebbe spettato il compito d’esserne la regina.

Fare la principessa non le bastava più, chiusa tra le mura di casa, servita e riverita, ammirata ma mai pienamente rispettata. Ora che aveva provato il piacere di rendersi utile, di vivere davvero quella vita ai confini della legalità, non sarebbe tornata indietro per nulla al mondo.

E anche Spadino, finalmente, aveva compreso che il suo posto fosse accanto a lei. Fiero e menefreghista, un confidente, un amico. Con la cresta scura all’insù e gli occhi vispi, intelligenti. Era stata un’impresa fargli capire che poteva contare su di lei ma Angelica aveva pazientato, spingendo sulle leve giuste al momento giusto e tutto si era risolto.

Fare la principessa era semplice, intuitivo, c’era cresciuta così. Protetta da un padre amorevole, una madre severa ma gentile. Intoccabile come qualsiasi altra merce di scambio preziosa. Un diamante.

La posizione di regina doveva conquistarsela, stringendo i denti e lasciando le insicurezze fuori dalla propria testa. E quando Spadino sarebbe salito al potere, lei avrebbe ottenuto quella corona tanto agognata.

Avrebbero governato un impero insieme, impavidi e giovani, con loro figlio al seguito.

C’era solo un problema, un unico intoppo sulla via della grandezza a cui lei non poteva porre rimedio alcuno.

Spadino non l’avrebbe mai amata, mai desiderata.

Angelica lo aveva accettato, con solo la sicurezza del suo ruolo all’interno della famiglia a consolarla. Ma, di notte, stesa nel letto della loro sontuosa camera, l’assenza del ragazzo l’aveva fatta sentire minuscola troppe volte.

Perché lei, a Spadì, ci teneva davvero.

Si era illusa per troppo tempo, cercando di elemosinare briciole di affetto senza arretrare. Aveva vinto piccole battaglie ma non la guerra. Quella no, mai.

Alla natura non si comanda, al cuore ben che meno.

E quello di suo marito batteva inesorabilmente per un altro uomo.

*

Spadino non ci pensa spesso, a quello che prova nei confronti di Aureliano Adami. A volte, capita di soffermarcisi sopra ma lascia correre via, velocemente. Perché sa quanto possa far male, quanto possa essere deleteria quella debolezza… e Alberto è stanco di sentirsi così.

Fragile, debole.

Sottomesso.

Non può permetterselo, non ora che potrebbe salire a capo della famiglia, con un figlio in arrivo. Non ora che suo fratello non è in condizione di governare.

Perciò, Spadino lascia perdere tutto. Lascia perdere gli occhi di ghiaccio, le ali tatuate sul collo, i capelli non più ossigenati da teppista (quelli, un po’, gli mancano). Le volte in cui sono costretti a riunirsi nello stadio del nuoto, lontani da occhi indiscreti, Spadino guarda sempre Lele. Presta attenzione ai gesti del giovane poliziotto con ossessiva concentrazione, pur di non fissare Aureliano.

Nessuno se ne accorge.

Scorre in fretta, il tempo, veloce come mai era stato prima, nei mesi successivi alla morte di Livia Adami. Spadino si ritaglia piccoli minuti, quarti d’ora, per passeggiare sulla spiaggia di Ostia da solo. É lì che si sfoga.

A volte urla, a volte si bagna i piedi nell’acqua fredda di marzo. A volte, si siede sulla sabbia e guarda il buio con le luci del lungomare ad allungare le ombre sul bagnasciuga.

Perché Spadino, vorrebbe fermarlo, quel dannato tempo. Fare un enorme rewind e tornare indietro ad un ricordo preciso, fissato nel cervello. Non potrebbe scordarlo manco a morire.

E in quel ricordo c’è Aurelià seduto alla guida, uno spensierato se stesso a dimenarsi sulle note di Acido, Acida. La macchina sfreccia sulla strada, aggressiva. I finestrini abbassati, la luce del sole tiepido d’aprile, l’aria pulita fuori Roma a riempirgli i polmoni mentre la testa è piena della risata dell’amico. Tutto andava bene dentro quell’abitacolo e Spadino avrebbe voluto non giungere mai alla meta, proseguire dritto e percorrere tutta l’Italia avanti e indietro. All’infinito.

Il viaggio era durato solo tre quarti d’ora, però. Da lì, tutto era andato a puttane senza manco che loro se ne accorgessero.

Il telefono squillò, destandolo dai suoi pensieri. Bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, avvolto da un telo trovato su una sdraio poco lontano, rispose senza neanche far caso a chi lo stesse cercando.

“ ‘Ndo cazzo stai, Spadì?”

La voce di Aureliano era bassa, vibrante. Alberto rabbrividì.

“ ‘Sto a’ mare, è successo qualcosa?”

“Che stai a’ fa’, a’ mare a quest’ora?” Chiese, senza rispondergli. “Da solo?”

“Niente, me stavo a fa’ un bagno.”

“Ostia?”

“Me pare ovvio. Perché?”

“ ‘Sto a venì, porto du’ bire.”

E chiuse.

Spadino si rivestì in fretta, infreddolito. Non dovette attendere molto, prima di sentire il rumore di pneumatici pesanti arrestarsi poco lontano, vicino alla sua sportiva blu.

Non si voltò neanche, riconoscendo perfettamente i passi e la camminata dinoccolata prima sulla passerella in legno poi sulla sabbia.

“Tiè, damme ‘na mano,” disse il maggiore, allungandogli uno dei tre pacchi da sei di Heineken.

“Che dovemo fa’, Aurelià? Baldoria?”

“Figuramose, ci manca che organizzamo ‘na festa in spiaggia non autorizzata, qui a Ostia… con la fortuna che avemo, ci vengono a pià le guardie mentre semo ancora sbronzi fracichi.” Gli sorrise, leggermente, con gli occhi ancora vigili. Si guardò interno e ai lati. Fissò per qualche secondo la strada, poi rilassò le spalle. “Mejo se ce le bevemo noi, queste.”

Spadino annuì, prendendo una bottiglia e stappandola con il fidato coltellino a serramanico. Fece la stessa cosa con un’altra e la passò ad Aureliano.

Rimasero in silenzio per molto tempo, seduti vicini con il rumoreripetitivo del mare in sottofondo. Si erano già trovati in quella situazione, proprio così, e come un deja-vù Spadino ripensò alla fatidica sera dove Livia Adami era stata ammazzata da Samurai.

Ripercorse tutto con la mente.

Lui e Lele erano arrivati troppo tardi, per la prima volta: fermi immobili dall’altra parte della finestra, avevano ascoltato il silenzio aleggiare su casa Adami per minuti infiniti. Potevano scorgere Aureliano accovacciato davanti alla sorella, inerme, sangue sparso ovunque. Fiumi di lacrime a bagnare il viso del giovane capo.

Non si era mai pentito di averla riportata a casa, a Livia. Le aveva fatto un favore, aveva pensato il giovane Anacleti: almeno era morta in casa propria, un privilegio per pochi. Era felice che Aureliano non si fosse macchiato dell’omicidio della sorella, che avesse fatto pace con lei prima del tragico evento.

Quella lontana notte gli frullava ancora in testa. Era rimasto al suo fianco fino alle prime luci dell’alba, poi Aureliano lo aveva implorato di lasciarlo da solo e, suo malgrado, Spadino se n’era andato senza protestare.

“Che stai a pensà, Spadì?”

Alberto scosse la testa. “Nun voi saperlo, davero.”

“No, Spadì, dimmelo mo’. Nun me fa’ sta’ a preoccupà.”

“Ripensavo a tua sorella.” Seguì il silenzio, così Spadino continuò. “Me stava simpatica, era una tosta… avete i stessi occhi, spiccicati.”

“Lo so.”

“Ti manca?”

“Sempre, più de tutti.”

Spadino sapeva che quella fosse la verità. Glielo aveva letto negli occhi, Aureliano avrebbe sempre portato con sé il peso di quella perdita, quasi fosse egli stesso il responsabile.

“Avevamo un rapporto strano, io e lei.”

“Che voi dì?”

“Non lo so nemmeno io come spiega’. So solo che tenevo a Livia più che a mio padre, più di Isabel, più di tutti.”

“Più de me?”

“Ve la battete.”

Spadino rise, seguito a ruota da Aureliano. Erano le tre del mattino, da soli, in spiaggia. Un altro ricordo da conservare gelosamente nella memoria.

“E tu, Spadì? Perché sei qui?”

“Volevo sta’ tranquillo, a casa mia c’è sempre bordello.”

“Angelica come sta?”

“Bene… si sta adattando a essere la moglie del capo.” Borbottò e Aureliano lo fissò fiero, un sorriso a metà sul volto. Alzò la birra con un cin muto in direzione dell’altro, brindando a quelle parole. Poi scattò in piedi.

“Annamo, dai.”

“Che stai a dì?”

“Alzati e ‘namo, forza.”

“Dove?”

Aureliano non rispose, allungando una mano a raccogliere le birre rimaste e fece cenno con la testa. Spadino lo seguì, scuotendo la sabbia dai jeans e dalla giacca nera. Asciugò ancora un po’ i capelli col telo rubato, poi lo abbandonò lì.

Adami era già in cima alla passerella che portava al parcheggio delle auto. Si sbrigò appresso a lui.

“Lascia sta’ la tua macchina, sali.” Disse il maggiore, già vicino alla propria jeep nera e possente. E per quanto odiasse sentirsi impartire ordini, Spadino non si oppose.

*

“Mo’ me dici ‘ndo cazzo me stai a portà?”

“Te fidi?” Spadino non disse nulla, guardandolo e basta. Aureliano capì ugualmente. “Perciò statte zitto e goditi il viaggio, guarda fori dal finestrino… mi è sempre piaciuto fare giri de notte.”

“Pure a me.”

Adami accese la radio, una stazione EDM a caso. Alberto scattò un’altra istantanea mentale di quel momento, poi prese a ballare da solo. Con la coda dell’occhio vide l’amico sorridere. Un altro deja-vù, il secondo quella sera.

La strada era conosciuta, ma ci impiegò comunque un bel po’ a capire dove stessero realmente andando, buio com’era. Uscirono da Roma in meno di venti minuti e iniziarono a vagare per strade poco asfaltate, quasi di montagna. Gli alberi al ciglio della carreggiata destarono la sua attenzione.

“Il ritiro dello zì pre, davvero Aurelià?”

“Ammettilo, è stato divertente.”

“S’è ammazzato quer cojone, potevamo farci bei soldi.”

“Sì ma quella pasta ajo, ojo e peperoncino mangiata in cima al campanile era ‘na bomba.”

“Io so’ bravo a cucinare, sei tu quello incapace.”

“Nun offende’, Spadì, o te mollo qui.”

Alberto ghignò, tornando a fissare la strada avanti a loro. “Comunque sì, divertente quella giornata.”

“Il bagno ai fanghi, poi.”

L’affermazione sussurrata da Aureliano lo lasciò basito. Senza accorgersene, smise di ballare sul sedile del passeggero, irrigidendosi.

“Puzzava, quella merda.”

“Sì ma fa venì ‘a pelle bella, nun te ricordi?”

Spadino non rispose per l’ennesima volta, quella sera. Era ovvio ricordasse ancora la strana sensazione dell’argilla sulla pelle, liscia e vischiosa. Le mani di Aureliano sulle spalle, tra le scapole, nell’incavo del collo. Il silenzio in quel posto di cui nessuno, neanche Lele, conosceva l’esistenza era assordante.

Solo loro. Spadino chiuse gli occhi prima di spalancarli nuovamente, tornando alla realtà.

Non poteva lasciarsi trasportare, non ora.

“Te va?”

“De fa’ che?”

“Tornarci, Spadì.”

“Me so’ fatto ora un bagno gelido a’ mare, nun me pare il caso.”

“Daje, su, nun fa er cagacazzi.”

“Preferisco finì le birre in piazza.”

“Come te pare.”

E la discussione morì lì.

Passarono il resto del tragitto in silenzio, ad ascoltare la radio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Lo spiazzo davanti alla chiesa dove Monsignore Theodosiou era andato in ritiro spirituale, solitamente pieno di fedeli, era deserto a quell’ora. Anche gli zingari e i mendicanti, posizionati ai lati della parrocchia, non c’erano.

Parcheggiarono, raccolsero le birre dal sedile posteriore e sedettero sul marciapiede vicino al parco alberato poco lontano. La luce dei lampioni giallastra inondava la piazza dietro di loro. Alberto fissò il panorama davanti a sé: da lì, si poteva scorgere tutta Roma dall’alto, un puntino lontano e irraggiungibile, circondata dalla natura. Sembrava eterea, bellissima e non sporca o corrotta com’era in realtà.

“Me piace ‘sto posto.”

“Sempre mejo de Tor Vergata.”

Spadino rise leggermente. “L’unico posto ‘ndo se potemo incontrà, Aureliano… porta rispetto.”

“Vorrei non fosse così,” rispose, un’espressione seria sul volto perfetto. “Vorrei potervi invitare a casa mia, a Ostia, farse ‘na mangiata insieme… senza rotture de cojoni. A volte…” Aureliano interruppe la frase a metà. Non era un discorso pensato, quello, più un flusso di parole e pensieri sconclusionati.

“A volte?”

“A volte me fa’ schifo, ‘sta vita.”

“Non lo pensi davvero.”

“ ‘Nvece sì, Spadì.” Adami scosse la testa. “Nun c’è pace, nessuna felicità e lo sai anche tu. Nun te poi affezionà a nessuno, perché l’amore è ‘na cosa… l’interesse è n’altra.”

“Si è soli.” Aveva aggiunto Alberto.

“Già,” replicò il biondo. “Soli, sempre.”

“Hai mai paura, Aurelià?”

“Che cosa?”

Spadino prese un respiro profondo, rigirandosi la bottiglia ormai vuota tra le mani. “Hai mai la sensazione che tutto possa sfuggirti di mano? Che tutto quello per cui hai sputato sangue valga un cazzo?”

“Sempre, è normale.”

“Dici?”

“Direi de sì, questo famo nella vita Spadì. Te devi abituà, e pure in fretta. O ‘sta paura te paralizza pe’ sempre.” Era un sussurro, quello di Aureliano, quasi impercettibile nella notte. Era carico di qualcosa di diverso, uno strano tono di voce lasciato a mezz’aria.

“Non so se je la faccio.”

“Manco io.”

Spadino scosse la testa, guardandolo in faccia per la prima volta da quando erano arrivati lì. “Non dì cazzate, Aurelià. Sei la persona più ostinata che conosco. Più de mi fratello. Più de tu’ padre. E lo sai.”

“Questo nun vor dì niente. Le paure ce l’ho pure io.”

“Tipo?”

“Te l’ho già detto,” sbuffò Adami, a testa bassa. “Ho paura de perde’ le persone a cui tengo… ed ho paura possa essere pe’ causa mia. Pe’ mano mia.”

Alberto non riuscì a dire nulla, leggermente scosso da quell’ammissione tanto sentita.

“Ho perso tutto, Spadì, per mano del Samurai. Ma spesso penso che se avessi lasciato firmare quelle carte a Livia, senza controbattere, lei sarebbe ancora qui co’ me. E non sul fondo del mare.”

“Non puoi ragiona’ così, Aurelià.”

“Faccio er cazzo che mi pare coi miei pensieri.”

Spadino alzò le mani in segno di resa. Recuperò un’altra birra abbandonata ai suoi piedi ed iniziò a scolarsela.

“Non vorrei perdere anche voi,” proseguì l’altro. “O te.”

Aureliano scattò in piedi, come punto da qualcosa, il volto rigido e gli occhi di ghiaccio persi a contemplare Roma. Irrequieto, non riusciva a star fermo: face avanti e indietro almeno una decida di volte sul vialetto in sanpietrino. Poi si bloccò.

“Che stai a dì, Aurelià? Siamo qui, io e Lele. Avemo i nostri cazzi ma ci siamo sempre stati, nun te fa venì pensieri-“

“Come fai a essere ancora qui, Spadì?” Domandò con voce roca. “Dopo tutto quello che t’ho detto, dopo i vaffanculo… mh? Perché?”

“Me starai simpatico.”

“Che risposta è?”

“L’unica che mi viene, non so che ditte.” Rise Spadino, parafrasando la loro vecchia conversazione avuta mesi e mesi addietro. Sembravano essere passati anni.

“Parlo sul serio, Spadì.”

“La risposta non cambia, sempre quella è.”

Adami sbuffò, seccato. Incrociò le braccia e la giacca di pelle nera si tese sulla schiena e sul petto. Alberto ingoiò a vuoto, scostando lo sguardo dal giovane.

“Dovremmo andare o finisce che mi fottono ‘a macchina a Ostia.”

Aureliano aprì la bocca per parlare. Sembrava sinceramente assuefatto da quella conversazione, quasi volesse aggiungere qualcosa di più, qualcosa d’importante che attendeva sulla lingua di essere pronunciata. Ma era bloccato al suo posto, svettava davanti a Spadino come una montagna invalicabile. E lui c’aveva già provato, a scalarla, e non era andata bene.

Perciò si alzò anche Alberto e raggiunse l’auto.

Dopo qualche minuto, percepì i passi del maggiore farsi più vicini e seppe che la discussione fosse conclusa.


End file.
